Catherine Wheel
Biography Catherine Wheel were originally from the Great Yarmouth/Gorleston/Oulton Broad area. They formed in 1990 and existed with varying degrees of success as a touring and recording band until 2000. The band were initially picked up by Barry Newman, their very first gig being at The Wilde Club opening a four band bill with the Bardots headlining. Two singles were released on Wilde Club Records but with their London based management company, Sanctuary, the band were soon courted by major labels, eventually signing to Fontana. Over the next few years, there style began to drft away from Shoegaze and into something far harder and more metallic, this eventually alienated their British audience, but they maintained a strong following in the US and parts of Europe. They eventually scaled down the sound, This despite an apparent return to form in some peoples eyes, caused the eventual split up of the band. All band members have other ongoing projects Brian Futter and Neil Sims continue working on 50ft Monster. Ben Ellis (the second bass player) is in a band called Serafin. Rob Dickinson continues as a solo artist and his recently recorded a new album, he is now signed to Universal. Personnel 1990 Rob Dickinson - vocal/guitar Brian Futter - guitar Dave Hawes - bass Neil Sims - drums 2000 Rob Dickinson - vocal/guitar Brian Futter - guitar Ben Ellis - bass Neil Sims - drums Other Information Rob Dickinson is a cousin of the Iron Maiden singer Bruce Dickinson (Sanctuary Management being owned by the band) and like his cousin's band, Rob's outfit too were named after a medieval torture device. Hipgnosis are responsible for most of the artwork on their releases, although Peter Siree was responsible for the first two Wilde Club Sleeves; 'She's My Friend' features a Carrie like figure covered in blood, the image deriving from a photograph by Alastair Thane, taken at a San Francisco gay parade. The 'Painful Thing' ep features a face with upturned eyes, apparently in a voodoo like trance, possibly deriving from a set of photos of a New Orleans Mardi Gras, again by Alastair Thane. (Citation needed) Discography Studio albums 1992 Ferment (UK) 1993 Chrome (U.S.) 1995 Happy Days (U.S.) 1997 Adam and Eve (U.S.) 2000 Wishville (Columbia - U.S. Chrysalis UK) EPs 1991 She's My Friend - Wilde Club Records (Wilde 4) 1991 Painful Thing - Wilde Club Records (Wilde 5) #96 UK 1991 Black Metallic - Fontana #68 UK, #9 U.S. Modern Rock 1992 Balloon - Fontana #59 UK 1992 I Want to Touch You - Fontana #35 UK, #20 U.S. Modern Rock 1992 30 Century Man - Fontana #47 UK 1993 Crank - Fontana #66 UK, #5 U.S. Modern Rock 1993 Show Me Mary - Fontana #62 UK 1995 Judy Staring at the Sun - Fontana #22 U.S. Modern Rock 1995 Waydown - Fontana #67 UK, #15 U.S. Modern Rock, #24 Mainstream Rock 1997 Delicious - Chrysalis #53 UK 1998 Ma Solituda - Chrysalis #53 UK 1998 Broken Nose - Chrysalis #48 UK 2000 Sparks are Gonna Fly - #37 U.S. Modern Rock Singles Black Metallic (1991) 30 Century Man (1992) Balloon (1992) Shallow (live promo) (1992) Compilation albums Like Cats and Dogs (1996) #36 Heatseekers (U.S.) Category:Band Category:Great Yarmouth